


Missing Scene - Alex

by SuperGirl_HC



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperGirl_HC/pseuds/SuperGirl_HC
Summary: This piece picks up right after Alex is freed from the tank and before she wakes in the med bay to eventually declare her love for Maggie.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

I got to say Ep 19 of season 2 was probably one of my favorites of the series. However I have to admit I would have liked more of the aftermath of the tank. But I know that you can only do so much in an hour of TV time. So with that said we can always use our stories to fill in the blanks :)

 

This piece picks up right after Alex is freed from the tank and before she wakes in the med bay to eventually declare her love for Maggie.

 

Further notes at the end… Happy Reading!

 

______________________________________________

 

“You held one.” Kara smiled as she squeezed Alex’s hand.

 

“I held on.” Alex replied still trying to catch her breath as Maggie tightened her embrace around Alex.

 

“Alex you’re OK, you’re OK.” Maggie chanted as she pulled Alex higher into her lap.

 

“I...I..knnnnew..yoooou woooould cooome.” Alex body was suddenly shaking uncontrollably.

 

“Alex you’re freezing.” Maggie gasped as she noticed just how ice cold Alex’s skin was. “Kara you need to get her to the DEO.”

 

“I can’t she will freeze even more if I try and fly her there when she’s like this.” Kara replied as she pulled off her cape and started to wrap it around Alex. “I can hear the sirens the DEO team should be here any minute. We just have to try and keep her warm.”

 

“Kkkkara’s rrrright.” Alex said through chattering teeth. “Jjjjuuust hoooolld meeee.”

 

Maggie kissed Alex on the head and then lifted Alex up slightly from her lap and positioned herself so that Alex was between her legs and pulled tight up against her chest and tucked Alex’s head under her chin. Kara re tucked her cape around Alex and began rubbing her hands up and down Alex’s body hoping the friction would offer some warmth.

 

Kara’s head perked up a bit as her super hearing kicked in and she heard the DEO team arriving and entering the building. “Over here.” Kara yelled.

 

J’onn came running in with Agent Ashley Whitz the DEO’s top field medic right beside him. J’onn had all his top Agents on standby for when the call came in that Alex was found. Knowing that once Alex was found that she was probably going to need medical assistance he made sure Agent Whitz was ready and had her top team ready to assist.

 

“Alex!” J’onn exclaimed seeing that Alex was indeed alive.

 

“JJJJJ’ooooonnn” Alex smiled through her chattering teeth.

 

“Danvers.” Ashley said as she dropped to her knees in front of Alex letting her trauma bag slide off her shoulder.

 

Alex smiled when she realized that it was Ashley who would be taking care of her. J’onn had recruited Ashley just after Alex so they took most of their basic training together and given they both had medical backgrounds and similar competitive natures they hit it off from day one. Alex hated looking “weak” in front of anyone but it was a bit easier if it was Ashley.

 

“How you feeling, Alex?” Ashley asked as she pulled out her stethoscope from her around her neck.

 

“Cccccoooold” Alex stuttered.

 

“Yeah I bet.” Ashley smiled “Ladies what was she like when you found her?” Ashley asked looking up to Kara and Maggie.

 

Maggie just looked over to Kara hoping that she would explain as she was sure the minute she tried to talk that she would lose all control of her emotions. “She was floating in the tank. I smashed the glass and as soon as she was free she started to gasp for breath.” Kara explained.

 

“OK, great.” Ashley said as she turned back to Alex and put her stethoscope in her ears and pulled Supergirl’s cape down slightly so that she could check Alex’s lung sounds. As switched to listen to the other side her partner Agent Tim Smit came in with stretcher in tow. “Alex we are going to get you on the stretcher and get you to the unit, OK?” Ashley explained nodding at her team to get the gear off the stretcher so they could get Alex on it.

 

“Wwwwalk” Alex replied.

 

“Babe.” Maggie broke her silence.

 

“No chance Danvers. We are getting you on that stretcher and then to the rig so I can finish evaluating you. You know as well as I do the possible problems with near drowning. I’m not going to argue with you it’s just what’s happening.” Ashley stated as she glanced up at Maggie who had a big grin on her face. Not many people were able to shut Alex down the way she just did. “OK let’s get you loaded so we can get you warm.” Ashley nodded to Tim to come give her a hand lifting Alex up onto the stretcher.

 

“It’s OK I got it.” J’onn stepped forward and scoped Alex up into his arms and moved her over to the stretcher however before releasing his grip on her he leaned into ear and said “Thank you for holding on.” and placed a kiss on her temple.

 

Ashley reached down offering a Maggie a hand up from the ground. “Thank you.” Maggie replied as she got to her feet.

 

“Come on let's get you and your girl warm.” Ashley said as she noticed Maggie’s hand was like ice too as she her clothes were wet as well.

 

Ashley grabbed one of the blankets that Tim had put on the stretcher and replaced Supergirl’s cape with a warmed blanket. “See Danvers I was even nice enough to heat the blankets for ya.” Ashley smiled as she gave Supergirl back her cape.

 

“Doon’t expect mmmee to gooo easy on you next sssparring ssesssion.” Alex replied with a smirk.

 

Ashley chuckled “Wouldn’t think of it Danvers.” She then grabbed her trauma bag and they headed out to the awaiting ambulance.

 

Tim helped load the stretcher into the back of the rig and Ashley gave him the OK to start heading to the DEO. Both Maggie and Kara had hopped into the back with Alex and J’onn hopped up front so that there would be room to work.

 

“OK Alex let’s get you out of this wet shirt so I can get a 12 lead going.” Ashley grabbed her trauma shears from her cargo pocket and pulled back the blanket off Alex causing Alex to gasp at the lost of the warmth. “Sorry, Alex I will be quick.” Ashley skillfully made quick work of Alex’s long sleeve shirt leaving her in her black bra. “Maggie can you grab me another blanket from the compartment on your right.” Maggie did as she was asked and pulled out another warmed blanket from the compartment. “Perfect, now Alex lean forward and we will get this wrapped around you.” Ashley directed as she helped pull Alex forward so that Maggie could put the blanket around her girlfriend. “Really Danvers!” Ashley suddenly exclaimed as she was the cut on Alex’s left shoulder where her tracker had been. “Did you use a rusty nail!” She asked somewhat jokingly but could tell by the jagged edges that it was an improvised object of some sort.

 

“Credit ccard actually.” Alex replied deadpanned.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Ashley smirked as she quickly places some gauze pads over the cut and leaned Alex back onto the warmed blanket.

 

Maggie just tightened her grasp on Alex’s hand, the thought of her girlfriend cutting into her own skin with a credit card to get at her tracker made her stomach flip.

 

Ashley quickly went to work getting Alex hooked up to 12 lead ECG to make sure her heart was doing what it was suppose to as well as an O2 monitor and temperature. After taking a look at all the readings Ashley decided on a course of treatment. “Alex your body temp is 95 degrees and your O2 stats are a bit low so I’m going to put you on some warmed oxygen. That should get you warmed up in a hurry OK?”

 

“K” Alex replied sluggishly her eyelids starting to close.

 

“Alex you OK?” Maggie asked her voice laced with concern.

 

“Maggie it’s OK, she is doing well.” Ashley replied as she placed the oxygen mask over Alex’s face. “The adrenaline is wearing off, her body has been through quite a trauma but everything considered she is doing well.” Ashley reached across Alex and gave Maggie a reassuring shoulder squeeze.

“Thank you.” Maggie replied placing her hand on Ashley’s returning the squeeze.

 

“Ash we are 5  minutes out.” Tim had said over the speaker.

 

“Got it, thanks” Ashley replied hitting the intercom button. She turned to Kara and said.”Come on up here you can take my spot I need to call in to Doc to let her know so she’s ready when we get there.” Kara smiled and slide to sit opposite of Maggie and reached under the blanket to grab Alex’s other hand.

 

“We gotcha now Al.” Kara said as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind Alex’s ear.

 

Ashley had moved to the seat at the head of the stretcher and placed headset on and switch the send button to on. “Medic Alpha 1 is 7 minutes out. Patient was conscious and breathing on her our  on arrival. Currently pulse 75, resps 16, O2 97 on 15L’s, body temp 95.4 up from 95 on initial. BP 110 on 75. Currently decreased LOC but is responding to questions when asked. Patient also has a 2 inch superficial laceration to her left shoulder but will require stitches.

 

“Maggie I’m sorry.” Kara said softly looking across to Alex. “I should have listened to you.”

 

Maggie looked up her deep brown eyes glistening from the tears she had been trying to hold back. “I’m sorry for taking my frustration out on you.” Maggie replied. “We were both only doing what we thought was right.”

 

“You too are getting along now, right.” Alex asked groggily.

 

“You eavesdropping Danvers?” Maggie chuckled as a couple tears escaping her control and sliding down her cheeks.

 

“You getting soft on me Sawyer?” Alex countered as she saw the tears.

 

“No.” Maggie blushed as she swiped at the stray tears.

 

Ashley got up from her seat at the radio and Kara slide over a bit to give her some room to sit at Alex’s side. “Hey Alex how are you doing?” Ashley asked as she looked over all the monitors for any changes.

 

“Tired but warmer.” Alex replied through the oxygen mask.

 

“Everything is look good let's take another listen to your chest.” Ashley said as she placed the stethoscope in her ears and had Alex take some deep breaths as she checked all 4 quadrants front and back.

 

“She’s still doing OK.” Maggie asked.

 

Ashley pulled her stethoscope out of her ears and took another look at all the monitors again. “Yes she is doing well.” Ashley smiled. “Now let’s get you warmed up too.” Ashley reached over the stretcher to retrieve another warmed blanket from the compartment and draped it over Maggie’s shoulders. “Danvers will kick my ass if you end up sick from the cold.”

 

“Yeah I will.” Alex smiled from under the O2 mask.

 

“Thanks.” Maggie smiled at Ashley as further wrapped the blanket around herself. .

 

“1 minutes out Ash.” Tim came over the speaker again.

 

“Alright Danvers we are almost there now so no hard ass stuff with Hamilton or she will give me shit for not sedating you before arrival.” Ashley instructed  as she started to prep Alex for arrival causing Kara and Maggie to chuckle.

 

Ashley had grabbed the last warmed blanket from the compartment and swiftly switched out the one currently on Alex with the warmed one. “Don’t give me that who me look Danvers.” Ashley smirked giving Alex a squeeze on the shoulder.

 

As the ambulance pulled into the DEO vehicle bay Ashley quickly disconnected the 02 lead from the unit tank and placed it on the portable and ensured all the leads and Alex’s arms were tucked safely in under the blanket. The backdoors to the unit opened up to reveal the top DEO medical team lead by Dr. Hamilton. Maggie and Supergirl quickly jumped out of the unit to give the medical team room to get Alex out and up to the medical ward.

 

“What do we have?” Dr. Hamilton question as Tim grabbed the foot of the stretcher pulling it out as Ashley assisted from the head.

 

“Pulse 72, resps 18, O2 98 on 15L’s, lung sounds clear except slight wheezing on lower left, body temp 96, BP 115 on 75. No loss of consciousness on transport but she is getting pretty groggy. She did say she would be a good patient though didn’t you Agent Danvers?” Ashley patted Alex on the shoulder as they quickly made their way to the Medical Ward, Supergirl,  Maggie, and Jonn following the team down the hallways.

 

“Ok let's get her to over to the bed and get another set of vitals and then chest x-ray to check for fluid.” The team slide the stretcher up against the med bed. Everyone grabbed a piece of the sheet Alex was currently on so that they could make the transfer. “On my three.” Hamilton ordered. “1, 2, 3” and with that Alex was quickly and smoothly transferred to the med bed.

 

Once the transfer was complete Tim pulled the stretcher away and Ashley reached under the blanket taking Alex’s hand and then leaned down to Alex’s ear and whispered, “I’m glad your OK, if you want to talk I’m here.”

 

Exhaustion fully starting to envelope Alex now but she managed to squeeze Ashley’s hand and softly reply, “Thanks Ash.” before her eyelids fell closed.

 

With Dr. Hamilton’s team in full swing evaluating Alex, Tim and Ashley headed out of the med bay past Supergirl, Maggie, and Jonn who were standing just at the entrance of the bay so that the team had room to work. Supergirl approached Ashley and wrapped her in a giant Supergirl hug catching Ashley slightly off guard. “Thank you so much, Ashley.!”

 

“Too tight.” Ashley wheezed out.

 

“Oh sorry.” Supergirl quickly released Ashley.

 

“Just doing my job.” Ashley smiled sheepishly.

 

“Thanks, Ashley.” Maggie also spoke up.

 

Ashley smiled and nodded in acknowledgement as she and Tim headed out. However Ashley paused as she past them and then turned back. “Just make sure she takes the time she needs to heal and I don’t just mean physically.” Maggie was caught off guard by the sadness in Ashley’s voice but before she could reply Ashley turned and left.

 

Maggie looked at Jonn confusion etched on her face.

 

Jonn just smiled and replied. “Agent Whitz knows what Alex went  through but that’s a story for another day.”

………………………………..

I did introduce a new Character that I think will help Alex overcome some of the trauma of a near drowning. As someone who had a near drowning experience as a child I know that it is not something that you can “just get over”. It is a process and I think this character can help facilitate that healing.

 

Now don’t panic! I’m fully in support of #Sanvers so don’t worry that this character is looking to interfere with that.

 

So what do you think should I go explore this?

 

Thanks so much for taking the time to read!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story had initially been written as a simple missing scene but seems to have become a much larger beast. If the interest remains I will be more than happy to continue on.I hope you enjoy it.
> 
>    
> Quick character development.
> 
> OK so I was not sure how to integrate Ashley’s physical description into the story so I’m just going to give you that in the preamble here :)
> 
>  
> 
> Ashley is 29 years old. She stands 6 feet tall with shoulder length auburn hair with some blond highlights which is always worn in a ponytail when working. Her skin tone is a beautiful light olive and brown eyes.

 

 

_________________________________________

Chapter 2

 

It had been 2 days since Maggie and Kara were able to rescue Alex from the water tank Rick had trapped Alex in. Jonn had ordered Alex to take at least 2 weeks off.  Of course Alex insisted that she was fine and ready to go back the next day but that was not going to happen. Dr. Hamilton wanted her to at least spend the night in the med bay but Alex had insisted that she just wanted her own bed. Maggie had reluctantly agreed with Alex and promised Hamilton that at the first sign of any problems she would have Supergirl fly her back. 

 

The nightmares had started that first night. Maggie who had more or less already unofficially moved in with Alex was woken up to her thrashing and gasping for breath. 

 

“Babe you’re OK.” Maggie pleaded as she reached over and grab Alex’s shoulders trying to get her to wake up. Alex bolted upright clutching her chest gasping for breath. “It’s OK I gotcha ya.” Maggie pulled Alex into a tight embrace as Alex tried to steady her breathing.

 

“MMaggie.” 

 

“It’s OK just breath, I’m here.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t be sorry.” 

 

Alex relaxed into Maggie’s embrace and Maggie gently guided them back down to the lying position. Maggie taking big spoon position behind Alex and pulling her tight against her body. Maggie could feel some of the tension in Alex release as she held her tight. “Just close your eyes Babe. I’m here and I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Alex replied sleepily. 

 

_____________________

 

Maggie had gotten up early to call her boss to ask for some time off to be with Alex and keep an eye on her. Since Maggie’s leave bank was completely full her boss was more than happy that she was finally going to use some of it. The rest of their first night home had been filled with Alex waking every hour or so from a nightmare so Maggie was not surprised that it was 9am and Alex was still in bed. Kara had sent a couple texts asking how Alex was doing and she filled her in on the restless night. Kara said she would stop by later that day to bring dinner and visit. 

 

Maggie was making a cup of coffee when she heard a coughing fit coming from the bed and rushed up to the bed where Alex was pulling herself up into the sitting position. “Alex you OK?” Maggie’s voice laced with concern as she sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her arm closed to the edge. 

 

As the coughing eased Alex nodded her head. “Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Then tried to clear her throat to get rid of the tickle at the back of it. 

 

“Here have a drink.” Maggie instructed as she reached for the bottle of water that she had left on the nightstand before they had gone to bed. 

 

Alex smiled as she took it from Maggie and downed half the bottle. “Thanks”

 

“You’re welcome.” Maggie replied rubbing Alex’s thigh. “How you feeling?” She asked taking the bottle from Alex and returning it to the nightstand. 

 

“I’m OK just tired.” Alex replied as shifted back up so that she was leaning against the headboard. “How are you?” 

 

“You crack me up Danvers. You are the one that was kidnapped and almost drowned and you are worried about me.” 

 

“I know you didn’t get much sleep last night or for the last few for that matter.” 

 

“I’m fine Alex, I have you here with me. Life is good.” Maggie pulled Alex into a hug.

 

“Going soft on me Sawyer?” Alex smiled.

 

“Yup, for you Danvers I am.” Maggie replied pulling back from the hug so that she could kiss Alex on the lips. 

 

________________________

The rest of the day was spent cuddled under the blankets on the couch watching Netflix. The exhaustion of the last few days had both women drifting off to sleep throughout the day as well. Maggie was tucked into the arm of the couch with her legs stretched out across the ottoman with Alex’s head in her lap, her body taking up the rest of the couch. Maggie wasn’t even sure what documentary they had been watching but was absently staring at the TV while gently running her fingers through Alex’s hair. She was startled back to the present when her phone pinged from the end table beside her. Reaching over she quickly grabbed it hoping that it had not woken Alex from her nap. It was Kara saying she would stop by with some pizza around 5pm. Maggie looked at the time noticing that it was 4:15pm and then texted back a “thumbs up” emoji. 

 

As Maggie put the phone back on the end table Alex began to cough again as she had been throughout the day. Alex pulled herself up into the sitting position trying to get her cough under control. “Here” Maggie past her a glass of water.

 

“Thanks” Alex said as the cough subsided. 

 

“Alex I think we should take you into see the Doc about that cough.”

 

“Nah I’m good it’s just a little dry in here and I just have a tickle in my throat.” Alex said dismissively putting the glass on the coffee table. 

 

“Al.”Maggie tried to counter but was stopped by Alex leaning into kiss her. “Mmm you can’t change the subject by kissing me.”

 

“Sure I can.” Alex smiled as she deepened the kiss.

 

The two continued their mini makeout session till Maggie finally pulled back. “Your sister is going to be here soon do you want to go take a shower before she gets here?” At the mention of the shower Maggie noticed a dramatic shift in Alex’s body language. She suddenly tensed and Maggie could swear she heard Alex’s heart suddenly start to pound harder in her chest. 

 

“Alex, you OK?”

 

Alex suddenly felt like she was going to vomit the second the image of water pouring over her body popped in her head. She could feel her hands go clammy and her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Her breathing picked up pace and sweat was forming on her forehead. 

 

“Hey Alex come on look at me.” Maggie pleaded grabbing Alex by the shoulders trying to get Alex to focus on her. “Alex! Alex! I need you to breath with me.” Maggie instructed as she took Alex’s right hand and placed it in the middle of her chest and started to take deep breaths. “Come on Al you can do this. Breath with me. In and out. In and out.” Maggie was setting a nice slow deep pace. After about 60 seconds Maggie noticed that Alex’s breathing had settled into the same rhythm as hers. “There you go good job, Babe.” Maggie pulled Alex into a hug and began rubbing both her hands up and down Alex’s back trying to smooth the tension out of her. 

 

As the tension left it was replaced with the shaking from the sobs that began to take over. “Oh Babe it’s going to be OK.” Maggie tried to comfort her. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Alex said softly between sobs. 

 

“Al please don’t be sorry. You have been through a hell of a trauma and if you weren’t having these emotions I would be concerned.” Maggie pulled Alex up so she could look her in the eyes. “Danvers you are strongest woman I have ever known. You will get through this and I will be here to help you.” 

 

“Strong?” Alex scoffed. “I just had a full blown panic attack over a shower!” 

 

“Alex you almost drowned 2 days ago, it’s OK to have these emotions.” Maggie pleaded trying to convince Alex. “Look I haven’t even showered yet today why don’t we take one together?” Maggie cupped Alex’s face in her hands wiping away a few tears with her thumbs. Alex who was feeling both physically and emotionally drained just nodded her head. “That’s my girl, come on.” Maggie smiled as she took Alex’s hand and they made their way to the bathroom.

 

____________________________________________________

 

Kara had arrived 5 oclock on the nose 3 extra large pizzas in hand. 

 

“Hey guys!” Kara called out as she let herself in as per Maggie’s text instructions. When Maggie realized that showering may take longer than normal she text Kara ahead letting her know just to let herself in. 

 

“Hey Kara.” Maggie replied as she came out of the bathroom brushing out her freshly blow dried hair. 

 

“Hey Maggie, where Alex?”

 

“She’s just finishing up she will be right out.” 

 

“How is she doing?” Kara asked 

 

Maggie sighed not sure how much she should tell Kara knowing that Alex tended to shield Kara from her emotional pain. “I think she is doing as well as expected.”

 

“So she is bottling and not dealing?” Kara knew her sister and knew that this was going to be her response to the situation. 

 

Maggie smiled and laughed knowing that she should have know Kara would have known exactly how Alex would react. “Yeah pretty much.”

 

Just then Alex emerged from the bathroom. “Hey Sis.” Alex smiled walking over to join them at the kitchen island.

 

Kara was caught a little off guard at how pale and tired Alex looked but given the events of the last few days she should not be surprised. She wrapped Alex up in a warm hug as Maggie went to grab some plates from the cupboard. 

 

“Come on you two grab some pizza and park your butts on the couch so that we can finally get caught up on Veep.” Maggie said as opened up the pizza’s revealing 2 all meats and of course a vegi for herself. 

 

The three took up spots on the couch with Maggie and Kara bookending Alex who was in the middle. About halfway through the first episode Kara noticed that Alex had barely touched her slice of pizza and was leaning up against Maggie almost alseep. “Alex you not hungry?” Kara asked rubbing Alex’s shoulder. 

 

“Hmmm not really.” Alex replied softly.

 

“Al you should try to eat a little you barely ate all day.” Maggie agreed as she moved a piece of hair off Alex’s forehead and then noticed that she felt a bit warm so she placed the back of her hand against her forehead. “You seem a bit warm babe you OK?” 

 

Alex pulled her head away from Maggie’s hand, “Yeah I’m fine.” It came out much harsher than she had wanted. “I’m sorry I’m just tired I think I’m going to go lay down, you two can keep watching and eating.” Alex leaned over placing a kiss on Maggie’s cheek and then to the other side where she kissed Kara’s cheek and got up heading to the bed before either one could reply. 

 

“Do you think we should take her back to the DEO to see Hamilton?” Kara asked when Alex was out of earshot. 

 

“Do you think we can get her to agree?” Maggie countered.

 

“I’m Supergirl I can make her.” 

 

Maggie titled her head quizzically. “You think you can make Alex Danvers go?” 

 

“OK maybe not but you heard the doc she said that there was a chance that there could be complications that showed up days later.” 

 

“I know. You’re right. I will keep a close eye on her tonight and if she is not better in the morning or if she gets any worse I will take her in.” 

 

“Ok well I will leave you guys alone just let me know if you need me to back you up.” Kara said as she hugged Maggie.

 

Once Kara had left Maggie cleaned up the coffee table and then put the pizza in the fridge and then decided to go check on Alex. 

 

Alex who had already changed into some sweatpants and a tank top had fallen asleep buried under the blankets. Maggie couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across her face as she admired her beautiful girlfriend but her heart ached knowing how much Alex was hurting. She decided that she needed to feel Alex in her arms so she quickly changed into some sleep shorts and tank top and crawled under the blankets spooning Alex. 

 

________________________________ 

 

It was the deep congested coughing sound first and then heat radiating next to her that had woke Maggie from her sleep. “Al!?” Alex’s body was shaking from the coughing trying to clear her chest. Maggie quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge racing back to the bed and pulling Alex into a sitting position. Maggie’s breath caught as she noticed the layer of sweat that covered Alex’s face and forehead. 

 

“Oh Babe.” Maggie’s voice cracking. “That’s it we are taking you to the DEO.” 

 

“No no I’m good.” Alex wheezed out as she was finally able to get the coughing to subside as she took a drink of water. 

 

“Good God Alex, you are not OK!” Maggie exclaimed. “Alex your cough is far worse than a tickle and you are burning up.” She reached for her phone and noticed that it was 1am so she decided to call Kara instead of text her. 

 

“Maggie what’s wrong.” Kara question having answered on the first ring.

 

“Kara I need you to come fly Alex to the DEO her cough is worse and temperature is going up.” Maggie replied barely able to control the fear in her voice. 

 

“Be there in a minute.” With that Kara disconnected.

 

Maggie then hit her contact list and pulled up the Medical Duty number for the DEO. The fact that she had had to add that number to her contacts indicated the dangerous nature of Alex’s job. 

 

“Med Duty, Agent Whitz speaking sir.” The voice on the other end answered. 

 

Maggie was relieved that it was Agent Whitz that answered. Maggie did not know Ashley well personally but did know that Alex and her had started at the DEO around the same time and were close work friends. Most of all she knew Alex trusted her and spoke highly of her. 

 

“Agent Whitz’s it’s Maggie Sawyer, Supergirl is going to be bringing Alex in. She has a congested cough and is running a fever.” Maggie felt the whoosh of air as Kara came in through the balcony and super speeded to the bed. 

 

“Understood tell Supergirl that we will have a team meet her in the usual spot.” 

 

“Thank you.” Maggie hung up and moved out of the way so that Kara was able to get to Alex who was sitting up against the headboard but clearly not focusing on anyone or thing. 

 

“Hey Alex.” Kara said as she cupped Alex’s face in her hands trying to get Alex to focus on her. “We are going to get you to the DEO and you will be better in no time.” Maggie had pulled back the duvet from Alex and grabbed the fleece blanket from the foot of the bed and started to wrap it around Alex. 

 

“The med team said they would meet you in the usual spot.” Maggie said to Kara as Kara scooped Alex up bridal style. 

 

“I will come back and get you.”

 

“No just get her there and stay with her. I will be right behind you, I don’t want her to be alone.” Maggie replied as she quickly put on her jeans and sweater.

 

“K” Kara replied and then turned to Alex in her arms. “Hang on Sis.” Kara quickly headed for the balcony and then shot up into the sky as Maggie grabbed her helmet and raced out the apartment. 

 

______________________________

 

It had taken Kara just over a minute to get Alex to the DEO. Given that Alex’s apartment had been so close to the DEO HQ it normally took her less than 30 seconds but given the precious cargo she was carrying this time she went slightly slower. As she landed she saw the med team at the foot of the stairs and was happy to see Agent Whitz standing beside the stretcher. 

As Kara quickly made her way down the stairs she gently placed Alex on the stretcher. “Ashley I’m happy you're here.” Kara smiled as she stepped back from the stretcher so that Ashley could access Alex.

 

“I wish I could say I was happy to see you guys.” Ashley replied as she gave Kara a reassuring squeeze on her arm. “I did not want to see you for at least 2 weeks Danvers.” She said turning her attention to Alex. She noted right away the wheezing coming from Alex and the feverish daze Alex was in. Given that Maggie mentioned the coughing when she called in Ashley had already made sure the stretcher in an upright position to ease any breathing issues and had an 02 mask ready to go. “Kev can you get me a quick temp reading.” Ashley directed as she placed the 02 mask over Alex’s mouth and nose and then took her stethoscope and listened to Alex’s chest. 

 

“Temp 103.” Ashley’s partner called out. 

 

“Alex?” Ashley questioned pulling her pen light out then checked Alex’s eyes. Alex only moaned at the brightness suddenly in her eyes. “Sorry Danvers but I need you to tell me what’s going on.” Alex tried to move her head away from the light. “Come Danvers tell me how you’re feeling?”

 

Alex moaned and started to cough. “Chest”. She managed to get out between coughs. 

 

“OK don’t worry I gotcha.” Ashley tried to comfort her as she pulled the blanket up over Alex’s chest to keep her warm. 

 

“Ashley what’s going on?” Kara asked her heart racing fearing the worst. 

 

“Dr. Hamilton will be here shortly. We will get her to the med bay and start her on fluids and get some tests going.” Ashley replied.

 

“Please Ashley.” Kara need some reassurance that her sister was going to be OK.

 

“I think it’s pneumonia which is not that uncommon after near drowning but we will wait to see what the Doc says.” Ashley replied. “OK Kev let’s get her to the med bay.” With that Alex was moved to the Med Bay with Kara following close behind. 

 

……….TBC

_____________________________

 

OK so what do you think? Keep going? Thanks so much for taking the time to read this little fic. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

“OK let’s get her moved over.” Ashley said as they moved the stretcher over beside the med bed. “Supergirl can you give us a hand please?” Ashley asked. 

 

“Yeah of course.” Kara scooped up Alex from the stretcher. 

 

“That will work.” Ashley smiled as she slide the stretcher out of the way allowing Kara to put Alex down on the Med Bay. 

 

“Kaara.” Alex moaned as her head lulled back and forth.

 

“I’m here Alex.” Kara replied tucking a piece of hair behind Alex’s ear. 

 

“Maags?” Alex slurred. 

 

“She will be here soon, she wanted me to stay with you.”  

 

From the other side of the bed Ashley pulled out Alex’s arm from the beneath the blanket and started to prep her hand so she could get an IV started. “Alex, you are going to feel a small prick.” With that there was a slight moan as Ashley slide the IV in. “There we go.” Ashley said as she taped the IV and tubing to the back of Alex’s hand. “Kev let's get a full set of vitals before Doc gets here.” Ashley instructed and then looked across to Kara. “We are going to get her settled, she’s in good hands.” 

 

“Thanks Ash.” Kara smiled and then placed a kiss on Alex’s forehead and leaned into her ear and whispered. “I love you, Alex.” and then with that she stepped back to make room for Ashley and Kevin to work. 

 

As Kara was stepping back the sliding doors to the med bay opened and Maggie came running in. “Kara how is she?” Maggie asked breathless stopping beside Kara.

 

“The same. They are just getting her ready for the doctor.” They stood there watching as Ashley and Kev worked in tandem hooking Alex up to a heart monitor, blood pressure, 02 monitor, and moved the oxygen over to the main supply. 

 

“Aaasshley.” Alex slurred as Ashley was placing the heart monitor leads. 

 

“Well hello there Danvers.” Ashley smiled. 

 

“D...E...O?” Alex questioned as she tried to pull the oxygen mask off. 

 

“Yup and in typical Danvers fashion you decided that you needed to wait till this hour to come in.” Ashley smirked. “Now leave the mask alone your stats are low.”

 

“Maaagie?” 

 

“Yup she just got here.” Ashley waved Maggie over and Maggie quickly ran over picking up Alex’s hand. 

 

“Hey you.” Maggie smiled kissing Alex’s hand. 

 

“Hey.” Alex replied back just as Dr. Hamilton walked in.

 

“What do we have Whitz?” Dr. Hamilton asked moving over to the foot of the bed. 

 

“Agent Danvers presented with a temperature of 103, resps 25with wheezing and muffled sounds in both left and right lower quadrants, pulse 85 and BP 130\90. We just started Ringers Lactate.” Ashley reported. 

 

“OK let’s get her a chest x-ray and hang ampicillin and lets get some ice packs going as well.” Hamilton ordered as she moved up opposite Maggie. “When did the fever start?” she questioned. 

 

“I thought she was a little warm around supper but it didn’t spike till just a little while ago. She has barely eaten all day and she has pretty much slept all day.” Maggie explained as she stroked Alex’s cheek with the back of her fingers. 

 

Dr. Hamilton took her stethoscope out and listened to Alex’s chest for for a few breaths and then sighed pulling the buds from her ears. “Well I think Alex has developed pneumonia.” 

 

Kara moved up beside the bed next to Maggie as Dr. Hamilton explained further. “It’s not uncommon after near drowning for bacterial pneumonia to develop from the water that can get into the lungs. The key will be to make sure that we get her on the right antibiotics and  we will keep her here and monitor her closely and keep her on the oxygen to help keep her stats up.” 

 

“She will be OK though, right?” Kara questioned putting one hand on Maggie’s shoulder and the other on Alex’s leg. 

 

“I’m confident that we have caught it in the early stages so once we get her on the right antibiotic I fully expect her to make a full recovery.” She pauses and turns to look down at Alex. “But you need to follow my orders. You are staying here till we have this cleared up.”

 

“Don’t work Doc she is not going anywhere.” Maggie replied squeezing Alex’s shoulder. Alex was far too tired to argue with either woman so she just nodded as her eyes continued to droop as she fought to stay awake. 

 

“OK good.” Dr. Hamilton smiled at Maggie. She was happy to finally have a person on her side that could make Alex listen. “Why don’t you and Supergirl go get some coffee while we take her for x-rays and get her setup in a private room?” 

 

Maggie nodded and leaned down to give Alex a soft kiss on the cheek. “Listen to the Doc and be a good patient. We will see you in a bit. I love you.” Alex pressed her cheek into the kiss. 

 

“Love you.” Alex murmured.

 

Kara switched positions with Maggie and placed a kiss on Alex’s forehead. “I love you Al.”

 

“Love you sis.”

 

With that the 2 women headed out of the room to let the medical team do what they needed. 

 

____________________________________

 

Kara had changed out of her Supergirl outfit and changed into more comfortable jeans and sweater. Both women had been waiting in the medical waiting area for about an hour both pacing the entire time. Just as Maggie’s frustration in waiting was about to boil over Ashley walked into the waiting area. 

 

“Ashley how is she?” Kara asked immediately. 

 

“We have her setup in a private room and she is sleeping right now. Doc is going over her x-rays now with Dr. Sheppard. We have her on IV antibiotics and a fever reducer as well as something to help control her cough. She will be on the O2 mask until she is able to maintain her stats on her own. Once the antibiotics kick in and she can clear some of the congestion from her lungs we will be able to take that off. Also we do have some ice packs around her neck, armpits and groin just till we get her fever down a bit.” Ashley explained. “Come on I will take you guys to her room but remember she needs to rest. The more she rests the quicker she will recover.” 

 

“Don’t worry she is not leaving that bed till the doc says she can!” Maggie stated. 

 

Kara laughed out loud. “If anyone can keep her there it will be you Maggie.” Kara loved seeing her sister turn to mush when she was around Maggie and how a simple look from Maggie could cause badass Danvers to quake in her boots. 

The three women made their way down the hallway of the medical ward. As they approached the nursing station Ashley pointed towards the room directly in front of it. “We have her setup in here. I put an extra chair in there as well since I figured that you both would want to stay with her.” Ashley smiled at the two women. 

 

“Thank you, Ashley.” Maggie replied. 

 

“Don’t mention it. I’m on nights all this week so unless there is a mission that comes up they need me to deploy on I will be here. The day staff will be in in a few hours. If you guys need anything just give shout. I will pop into check on her before I leave.”

 

“Thanks Ash.” Kara hugged Ashley.

 

“You’re welcome.” 

 

Maggie pulled open the sliding glass door to Alex’s room and pulled back the curtain just beyond the door to reveal a sleeping Alex. Maggie could not help the slight gasp as she took in Alex who had been changed out of her PJ’s into a hospital gown with ice packs tucked under her neck and armpits. She look so small and pale under the O2 mask but at least she looked to be sleeping peacefully. Maggie advanced to the bed placing a kiss on Alex’s forehead. “I’m here Babe.” She whispered and then took a seat in one of the two chairs Ashley had left from them and then took Alex’s hand in hers gently kissing the back of it. Kara moved to the bed as well taking a seat to the left of Maggie and placing her hand on Alex’s thigh. “We’re here for you Alex.”

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

“Maaggiee.” Alex moaned as she felt a coolness on her chest. 

 

“Hey shh it’s just me, Ashley.” Ashley replied as she pulled her stethoscope from her ears and returned it to her neck. “Maggie is right there.”’ Ashley said softly not wanting to wake the detective that was curled up on the chair sound asleep. “Kara was here too but the Director need to discuss something with her. How are you feeling?” 

 

Alex blinked a few few times trying to clear the sleep from her eyes and shifted slightly to sit a bit higher on the bed. “Better than last night but tired.” Alex conceded to the complete weariness that settled over her body.

 

“Well your temperature has come down a bit so hopefully we have the right antibiotic and can get you out of here soon.” 

 

“Ash.” 

“Yeah Danvers.”

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“For what?” Ashley questioned as she made a couple adjustments to the IV pump. 

 

“For being there when they found me and then last night.” Alex explained as she pulled the O2 mask to the side just so that she could speak better. 

 

“Alex you don’t have to thank me. I’m your friend and I’m happy that I was able to be there for you.” Ashley countered putting the mask back in place. “And listen I know you and I know that you are going to try to handle the emotional part on your own.” Alex tried respond and move the mask but Ashley grabbed her hand and continued. “I said listen, Danvers.” Ashley said sternly “ I know exactly what you are going through and if you remember I didn’t handle it so well. So take it from me that you need to talk to someone and work this through. I get it if you feel you can’t talk to Maggie or Kara but you need to talk to someone. I’m here for you just like you were there for me.” Ashley gave Alex a reassuring shoulder squeeze as she could see the tears begin to form in Alex’s eyes. “You’re not alone, Alex.” Ashley smiled.

 

Alex grabbed Ashley’s hand and pulled it over her heart resting the back of her hand against her chest. “Thank you my friend.” Ashley nodded and smiled squeezing Alex’s hand. 

 

“Alex you’re awake.” Maggie said waking up and uncurling with a groan. “You OK?” She asked looking at Alex and then back up to Ashley.

 

“I’m OK.” Alex smiled trying to blink the tears that had form away. 

 

Maggie could tell that something had gotten Alex teary eyed but did not press.

 

“OK I will leave you two ladies alone. I’m heading off shift but I will be back in tonight at 1900hrs.” Ashley patted Alex’s shoulder and then turned to Maggie. “Make sure our patient does not try and escape.” 

 

“Count on it.” Maggie replied. 

 

Ashley smiled and then left pulling the curtain across the opening of the doorway to give the ladies some privacy. 

 

“You sure you’re OK?” Maggie asked again as she saw Alex wipe away one of the tears that had managed to escape her control.  

 

Alex nodded then tried to take a deep breath to settle her emotions however the attempt brought on a coughing fit. 

Maggie’s jumped to her feet helping Alex sit up higher and then grabbed a glass of water that had been left on the tray to the side. Alex pulled the O2 mask down so that she could take a sip from the straw.  “Easy Babe.” Maggie encouraged as she rubbed Alex’s back as she was leaning forward. The coughing fit slowly subsided and Alex leaned back into the bed. “Can you raise this up a bit?” Alex asked pointing to the mattress. 

 

“Yeah sure of course.” Maggie hit the button on the side of the top rail that began to raise Alex up to a more upright position. 

 

“There that’s good. Thanks Mags.” 

 

“More water?” Maggie offered.

 

“No I’m good for now.” Alex replied as she leaned her head into Maggie’s hand as she had cupped Alex’s face with it. Maggie leaned down and kissed her forehead and then took a seat back in the chair taking Alex’s hand in hers. Alex could tell that Maggie was stiff and sore from sleeping in the chair. “Maggie you have to sleep at home tonight. You can’t be sleeping in that chair till I’m out of here.” 

 

“Forget it Danvers I’m here till you go home.” 

 

“Maggie please I will rest better knowing that you are not all crippled up from sleeping in a chair.” Alex pleaded. 

 

“You just want to get rid of me so that you can tell the medical staff off, don’t you?” Maggie smirked.

 

“Babe please.” Alex pulled her mask down to reveal the patented Danvers pout. 

 

“Oh Lord Danvers. You really think that is going to work on me?” Maggie smiled.

 

Alex just exaggerated the pout more. 

 

“OK how about this, Jonn offered up a bed in the crash room why don’t I take him up on that?” Maggie countered. 

 

“Those beds are not that comfortable, I should know I have spent many a night there.” 

 

“It’s that or the chair here.” Maggie stated. 

 

“Fine deal.” 

 

“I love you, Danvers.”

“I love you too, Sawyer.”  

 

Maggie kissed the back of Alex’s hand and then squeezed it between both of hers.  Maggie noticed that Alex’s eyes were beginning to droop again. “Just close your eyes, Al” Maggie brushed a few strands of hair from Alex’s forehead and tucked them behind her ear. 

 

Within a couple minutes Alex was asleep again and Maggie leaned back in the chair still with Alex’s hand in hers. She had never been this in love with anyone before. She had never thought she would find someone that could break down her walls as much as Alex had. As she sat staring at her beautiful girlfriend the rhythmic beeping of equipment sent her of to sleep as well. 

 

TBC…………………………………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I’m thinking that next Chapter I may start to reveal Ashley’s mysterious past and how it relates to Alex’s kidnapping and near drowning. Do you think Alex is physically on the road to recovery or will there be a road bump or two??What would you like to read??


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this out. Life for crazy but I was finally able to finish it. Thank you to all that have left reviews and kudos, they keep the motivation going to keep writing.

Chapter 4

 

Kara walked into Alex’s room around 10 am with coffee and a bagel in hand for Maggie where she found Maggie sitting and staring off in deep thought. “Hey Maggie.”

 

Maggie jumped slightly as she had not heard Kara enter the room as she was lost in her own thoughts. “Kara, hey.”

 

Kara offered the coffee and bagel to Maggie. “Thought you could use these.”

 

“Thanks Kara.”

 

“Dry double toasted just how you like it.” Kara smiled.

 

A smile stretched across Maggie’s face in appreciation.

 

“How’s she doing?” Kara asked taking a seat next to Maggie.

 

“Better I think. The staff has been in and out keeping an eye on her vitals. Her fever has come down to 101 but is holding there. Dr. Hamilton said it could take 12 hours for the antibiotics to really start working.” Maggie paused to take a bite of her bagel only realizing then just how hungry she actually was. “Oh my God Kara thanks for this.” Maggie said mouth full of bagel.

 

“I figured you would have forgotten to eat, Alex does the same thing.” Both women sat in silence while Maggie continued to devour her bagel and chug her coffee.

 

Kara was the first notice the movement from the bed. “Alex?” Kara sat forward on the chair grabbing Alex’s hand. Alex started to move her head side to side and her hand squeezed Kara’s.

 

Maggie also sat forward on the chair putting the remaining bagel and coffee on to the tray beside the bed then placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Babe?”

 

Alex’s eye lids slowly began to flutter open and then snapped shut at the harshness of the light. As she adjusted to the lighting she looked over to her left to see her two favorite women staring at her. “Hey.” she murmured under the O2 mask then reached up to pull it to the side so she could speak better. “How are you guys?” Alex asked her voice heavy with tiredness.

 

“Stop worrying about us Alex, you need to concentrate on yourself.” Kara replied squeezing and then kissing the back of her hand.

 

“Shouldn’t you be at Catco?” Alex asked.

“I was but now I’m here. Don’t worry about me Al.”

 

“You’re my sister I will always worry.” Alex squeezed her hand weakly. “And you.” She said looking over to Maggie. “You need to get some rest too”

 

“First you need to keep this on.” Maggie placed the O2 mask back in the proper position over her mouth and nose. “And second I did get a nap while you were napping so I’m good.” Maggie brushed some hair off Alex’s forehead. “But if you can stay for a bit Kara I wouldn’t mind running home to grab some clothes and maybe a quick shower.”

 

“Yeah for sure I don’t have to be back to Catco for a meeting till 1.”

 

“Great, thanks Kara.” Maggie stood up and placed a kiss on Alex’s cheek. “You behave while I’m gone.” Alex leaned into the kiss. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Alex replied.

 

Maggie turned and gave Kara a hug before she headed out. Kara moved over to take the chair that Maggie had been in so she was closer the head end of the bed. “You guys are so cute together.” Kara cooed, a big grin stretching across her face.

 

“Stop.” Alex countered her cheeks flushing pulling the O2 mask to the side again.

 

“I’m serious Alex, Maggie has brought a part of you out that I have never seen before. It looks good on you.” Kara smiled.

 

“I have never felt love like this before.” Alex replied.

 

“I’m happy for you Alex.” Kara smiled.

 

“Thanks Sis and thank you for being there for her when I was missing.” Alex replied her voice soft.

 

Kara had been wanting to talk to Alex about what had happened with the kidnapping but she just could not find the right time to broach the subject. So given that Alex mentioned it she thought now was as good as anytime to ask. “So about that.” Kara stammered a bit. “How are you really doing that whole thing? And please don’t tell me you’re fine.”

 

Alex turned her gaze to the ceiling knowing that she could not look Kara in the eyes and say she was fine. She could feel the tears starting to pool in them and she let out a slow breath to try and steady her emotions before she responded. She turned back to Kara, “I know I need to work through some stuff, emotions I guess.” Alex paused to help maintain her control and then continued. “I’m not ready to go there yet but I know I need to and I know I have people there to support me when I am ready.” A tear finally escaped her control and slide down her cheek. Kara reached out the wipe it away. “Did Maggie tell you about the shower incident?”

 

“Ah no.” Kara replied crinkling her nose not really sure what was about to come next.

 

Alex of course picked up on this “Kara! Not that. Last night before you came over Maggie had suggested that I take a quick shower and then had a full blown panic attack.”

 

“Oh Alex, I’m sorry.” Kara’s heart ached for her sister knowing herself how much a panic attack affects one. After she had first come live with the Danvers she had experience them quite regularly.

 

“It’s OK Maggie helped me through it. And I’m sure it’s not going to be the last but I know you guys will be there for me.” Alex squeezed Kara’s hand.

 

There was another question that had been lingering on Kara’s mind and that was the comment that Jonn had made about Ashley knowing better than anyone what Alex went through. “Uh speaking of people that are here to support you. Jonn made a comment that Ashley knows what you went through.” Kara said hesitantly.

 

Alex sighed as the memories of that came flooding back to her. “Yeah she does.” her voice hitched. “It was our first mission after basic training and it did not end well.”

 

“It’s OK Alex you don’t have to explain.” Kara could tell that those memories weighed heavy on her sister as they came back to her.

 

“It’s not my story to tell but I know that Ashley has been through it and will be there for me too.” Alex replied as yet another tear escaped her control but she smiled knowing that she had so many people in her life that would help her to find her normal again.

 

“Hey why don’t you close your eyes and get some rest before Maggie gets back.” Kara could tell Alex was fighting to stay wake again.

 

Alex nodded and ask, “You’re going to stay though right?”

 

“Of course I am.” Kara smiled “No place I would rather be. I love you Alex”

 

“I love you too, Kara.” Alex then let her eyelids slowly close and drifted off to sleep.

 

______________

 

The rest of the day had brought visits from Jonn, Winn, and James checking in on how Alex was doing. She was able to stay awake for short visits but would drift off sometimes in the middle of a conversation. Maggie had returned before Kara had to leave for her meeting and said she would be back around supper. Maggie had grabbed some case files that she had been working on as well as her laptop. She knew most of Alex’s time would be spent asleep so she might as well get some work done and then have more free time once Alex was back home. The medical staff had popped in and out throughout the day checking vitals and replacing IV fluids and antibiotics. Dr. Hamilton had popped in to check on her patient and had noted that while Alex’s vitals were better than when she came in they had seemed to plateau. Maggie noted that she did not seem worried but there was a diffident concern in her demeanor. Dr. Hamilton had sent off more blood work and another set of chest x-rays just to be on the safe side.

 

Kara had returned as promised around supper with food in hand. As she walked into the room she found Maggie reading a case file while Alex was sleeping. “Hey.” She whispered.

 

“Oh hey Kara, that smells fantastic.” Maggie replied as she closed up the folder containing her case file and putting it in her shoulder bag next to her chair.

 

“Hope you don’t mind Thai?” Kara replied handing one of the bags to Maggie.

 

“Not at all.” Maggie smiled taking the bag opening it and taking a deep sniff of the aromas inside.

 

“They make this great broth that Alex likes when she is sick. I checked before I left and they said she was OK to have some broth.” Kara placed the second bag down on the tray. “How is she? Dr. Hamilton been by yet?” She questioned as she took a seat next to Maggie.

 

“She’s doing the same.” Maggie sighed.

 

“But?” Kara could tell something was bothering her.

 

“Dr. Hamilton had stopped by to check on her. While she is not doing any worst she seems to have plateaued. Her temp is still hovering around 101and her O2 stats drop if she is off the mask for too long. They sent her for another set of chest x-rays and they are just going over them now. She should be back soon.” Maggie explained.

 

Kara sensing the tension in Maggie reached over and placed her arm around Maggie pulling her into a side hug. “She’s going to get through this.”

 

Alex began to stir and awoke with a coughing fit. “Hey Al, it’s OK.” Maggie cringed at the congestion in the cough and she didn’t need Kara’s super hearing to hear the wheezing that accompanied it. Alex fully awakened from the coughing attack was sitting up leaning forward having pulled her O2 mask down and Maggie jumped up to patted her back.

As the coughing started to ease Maggie began to rub comforting circles on Alex’s back and Alex tried to regain her breathe. “Babe put this on it will help.” Maggie told her pulling the O2 mask back over Alex’s nose and mouth. Kara was rubbing Alex’s thigh trying to provide her with any comfort she could.

 

Alex was able to get some relatively deep breaths in once the mask was in place. As the tension in her body began to subside slightly she leaned back into the bed.

 

“You OK, Babe?” Maggie asked placing a kiss on her forehead.

 

Alex nodded with a weak smile below the O2 mask.

 

“You sure Alex?” Kara asked. She could hear the congestion in Alex’s chest and the wheezing seemed to more pronounce than earlier in the day.

 

“Yea, I’m good sis.” Alex replied trying to clear throat.

 

Kara and Maggie both looked at each other concern etched on their faces. “You know what I’m just going to step out for a minute to call Catco and then I will be back.” Kara smiled trying to hide her concern. She wanted to go speak with Dr. Hamilton about Alex’s condition. She leaned in giving Alex a kiss on the forehead.

 

Kara exited Alex’s room and headed over to medic station where she saw Ashley flipping through a chart. “Hey Ashley, have you seen Dr. Hamilton?”

 

“Hey Kara, she is actually just on her way down to see Alex.”

 

“Good cause I’m a bit worried. Her breathing seems to be getting worse.”

 

“Actually that is why she is coming down. We got most of Alex’s test results back and it seems the antibiotics are not working.”

 

“What does that mean now?” Kara questioned her voice cracking with fear.

 

“Dr. Hamilton will explain when she gets here but we are going to switch her antibiotics to an even more powerful one. We will just have to keep a close eye on her and stay on top of the symptoms until the new meds kick in.” Ashley could tell Kara was having a hard time holding back the tears. Ashley came around the corner and took Kara by the upper arms, “Kara you know as well as anyone how incredibly tough, strong and stubborn your sister is. She is going get through this like she always does.”

 

“You’re right.” Kara smiled as she pulled Ashley into a hug. Kara did not know Ashley as well as Alex did but Ashley had been lead medic on a number of missions when Supergirl required medical assistance. Kara had always marveled at how Ashley was able to focus on her patient and block everything else out even when bullets flew overhead or explosions happening all around. “Thanks Ashley.” Kara smiled as she pulled out of the hug as Dr. Hamilton came around the corner.

 

“Kara I’m glad you are here, I was just coming to chat with you guys, we have some results from Alex’s latest test. “Dr. Hamilton explained as she walked up to the nursing station.

 

“Alex just woke up coughing and it seems she is breathing worst then she was before.” Kara explained.

 

“Come on lets go discuss this with everyone.” Dr. Hamilton said pointing to Alex’s room. “Witz, can you the new antibiotics please?”

 

“Of course.” Ashley said grabbing the new IV bag of meds.

 

The three women walked into the room and found that Maggie had crawled up into the bed and Alex was snuggled into her side. When Maggie saw them come in she gave Alex a soft kiss on the head and whispered, “Doc is here.” and then she stood up from the bed. “Hey Doc, who’s are girl doing?”

 

“Well in typical Agent Danvers fashion she has picked up what seems to be a stubborn strain of pneumonia.” Dr. Hamilton explained as she moved closer to Alex’s bedside and opened up Alex’s chart she had been carrying. “Your latest blood work shows that the bacteria levels are increasing again but we have also been able to identify the exact strain which we can now treat with the right antibiotics.”

 

“So that’s good?” Maggie questioned trying to take it all in. she just wanted to know Alex was going to be OK.

 

“We are going to start her on the new meds right now.” She indicated to Ashely who was busying hanging the new IV bag and adjusting the flow rate on the machine. “Once these kick in Alex should be on her way. We are going to monitor her vitals every 15 mins for the next few hours till they do kick in.”

 

Ashley noticed the sigh coming from Alex at the every 15 min comment. She leaned over gave Alex a squeeze on the shoulder and said softly, “Don’t worry you got me on shift all night, I promise to be gentle.” Alex chuckled softly she was grateful to have her Ashley there as they had both seen each other at some of their weakest moments. Both women were not fans of showing weakness around others.

 

“What about her breathing?” Kara spoke up. “It’s quite a bit worse than before.”

 

“Yes her last chest x-ray showed quite a bit of fluid buildup. Along with the antibiotics I have ordered a medication that will help break that up and should assist in clearing up. However in the meantime Alex you are staying on the O2 mask at 15L’s so that we can keep up the O2 stats.”

 

“Don’t worry Doc it’s staying on.” Maggie replied giving Alex a look to which Alex gave her a pouty lip. “Yeah don’t even.” Maggie smirked.

 

“In the meantime Alex you just rest and get some sleep.” Dr. Hamilton gave Maggie a slight head till to the door as she was leaving.

 

“Hey Babe I’m just going to make a quick call and be right back.” Maggie said.

 

“Kara snuggle time!” Kara said as she quickly jumped into Alex’s bed to where Maggie had been when they first came in.

 

Ashley smiled as she watched the 2 Danvers sisters snuggle into each other. “Alex’s just press the call button if you need me.”

 

“Thanks Ash.” Alex replied as she closed her eyes and leaned into Kara’s shoulder.

 

Ashley had followed Maggie and Dr. Hamilton out of the room. “Doc?” Maggie questioned concerned as to why the Doc would want to speak to her out of the room.

 

“I just wanted to give you the heads up that the next few hours maybe tough on Alex while we wait for the meds to kick in.” Dr. Hamilton replied.

 

“Tough?”

 

“I’m pretty sure that we are going to see her spike another fever and her breathing may get quite a bit worse. We may have to concern putting her on a CPAP for a bit just to get her over the hurdle.”

 

“CPAP?”

 

“It’s just a machine that will create positive pressure to help ensure that she is getting the O2 she needs. Dr. Hamilton explained. “It’s not as invasive as intubation and we don’t have to sedate her to use it.” She could tell Maggie was starting to get very overwhelmed with everything and tried to reassure her. “I have no doubt that Alex will be well on her way to recovery in the few day or so. She is in good hands and we will make sure she gets over this speed bump.”

 

“Thanks Doc.”

 

“You are quite welcome.” Dr. Hamilton smiled. “If you need me just let Whitz know and she will page me.” With that Dr. Hamilton headed off and Maggie took a big breath and turned back to Alex’s room.

 

“Don’t worry Maggie, Alex is going to get through this.” Ashley said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m going to get her other medication ready and then will be in to grab her vitals.”

 

“Thanks Ashley.” Maggie smiled and headed to the door to Alex’s room and took one more deep breath to calm her nerves. “OK Maggie be strong for Alex.” With that she pushed the door open.

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think,\? I have been tossing an idea around my head, should I devote a chapter to what actually happened on Alex and Ashley's first mission? Would there be interest?
> 
> Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All grammatical errors and spelling mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Thank you for hanging in there with me!

When Dr. Hamilton said Alex would hit a speed bump Maggie had no idea that it would be this bad. Alex’s fever had spiked within the hour and the fever dreams had started not long after that. Kara had been called out for a Supergirl emergency before it had got too bad. Maggie insisted that Kara not be informed as it would cause her to be distracted and if she got hurt Alex would be furious. There was nothing that Kara would be able to do anyway. Maggie was doing the only thing that could be done, bathe Alex with a cool cloth.

“Ashley it doesn’t seem to be helping.” Maggie was on the verge of tears. She had never felt so helpless. Alex was moaning and tossing restlessly covered in a sheen of sweat.

“These will help.” Ashley had just came back into the room with an arm full of icepacks. She expertly began placing the ice packs in Alex’s armpits across her groin and then gently placed one under her neck.

“OK Alex that’s going to help get that fever down.” Ashley said calmly as she pulled out her stethoscope checking Alex’s lungs.

“Aa…ssh.” Alex moaned.

“Yeah it’s me Alex, we got you, just relax.”

“I’m sooorr…yyy.”

“Alex’s it’s OK just relax. You don’t have to be sorry.”

“We should have….gotten there…sooner.” Alex grasped Ashley’s hand that was holding her stethoscope to her chest; Alex’s eyes were unfocused and glassy.” We shouldn’t……have ….. left … you..”  

Maggie was almost beside herself. “What is she talking about?”

Ashley realized that Alex was having a flashback to their first mission. She quickly pulled the ear pieces out and cupped Alex’s face in her hands. “Hey no Alex it’s OK. You found me I’m OK, You’re OK, just sleep.”

“M’sooorry.” Alex murmured as her eyes fluttered shut again.

“Ashley?” Maggie looked at her confused as to what Alex was talking about.

Ashley took a deep breath and sighed at the sudden unexpected rush of memories that Alex triggered. “She was talking about our first mission.”

“I don’t mean to pry but J’onn mentioned something after Alex was rescued that you knew what she would be going through.” The detective in Maggie needed to know what the hell happened during that mission. Maggie had meet Ashley several times once she became more involved in DEO operations and knew there was a bond between Ashley and Alex that only came from going through hell and back. She had a similar bond with one of her original partners back in Gotham.

Ashley smiled and pulled a chair over to the side of the bed she was standing on opposite of Maggie and took a seat. “Alex told you that we were recruited around the same time?”  Maggie nodded.

“We hit it off quickly as we enjoyed showing up the guys and discovered that we were able to push the other too doing things we never thought possible. I was an orphan and grew up in the foster system and never had a sister growing up and Alex was desperately missing sharing this new part of her life with Kara. So as the weeks of training went on this sister like bond formed.” Maggie smiled at thought of Alex kicking ass.

“We had been training for about 8 months when the director had decided that we had proven ourselves and that it was time for us to each lead a team in the field. We were tracking down some low level Fort Rozz escapees and had some intel they were in an abandon building by the docks. Alex led her team in from the front and I was to lead mine in from the back.” Ashley stopped and took a deep breath.

“Ashley if you don’t want to share it’s OK.” Maggie was aware of the tension that had seemed to come over Ashley's posture.

“It’s OK Maggie.” Ashley smiled and continued. “When we made our breach we realized that despite our intel that these were just low level escapes they had made some powerful new friends. The mission went completely sideways and we were forced to pull back. One of my team was shot in the leg and my team was pinned down; Alex’s team was able to provide cover so myself and our team medic were able to get to our injured guy but while we were pulling back both myself and Jack our medic were hit. Jack  was killed immediately with a head shot and I was shot in the shoulder. We were surround as soon as we went down and there was no way to get us out. Alex was forced to flee with the rest of the team or else no one would have made it out.” Ashley stood up and began to recheck Alex’s vitals.

“I’m so sorry Ashley. I had no idea. But how did you get out?”

“That would be your girlfriend.” Ashley smiled as she changed the cool cloth that was on Alex’s forehead. “She would not rest till we were rescued and she lead the team that did that.”

“How long?” Maggie questioned.

“3 days.” Ashley replied softly as she made a few notes in Alex’s chart.

“What about your teammate that was shot?”

“Steve.” Ashley sighed and then continued. “He did not make it past day 2. The damage to his leg was not treated and he bleed to death slowly. I was lucky my shoulder was through and through.” Ashley sat back down in the chair and continued. “The director was right that I know what Alex had gone through in regards to the near drowning. My captures were particularly fond of water torture and had enjoyed submersing me till the point of almost drowning several times. Oh and they really did like their electrical shock torture as well.”

“Ashley, I...” Maggie did not know what to say.

“Maggie really it’s OK. It’s taken a few years and a lot of therapy, meditation and Alex’s support but I’m able to talk about it and not collapse in on myself like I did right after.”

“I just can’t even imagine what that must have been like.” Maggie sighed.

Ashley smirked and replied, “Well there is video of everything they did.” Maggie was stunned her mouth agape not knowing what to say or do at the comment. Ashley chuckled, “Seriously there is video and it’s even used during training of new recruits to show them what could happen and what they could face.” Maggie continued to sit stunned. “Maggie, don’t worry seriously I’ve dealt with it and if others can learn from it then at least it has some meaning.”

“Wow.” Maggie finally managed to get out. The revelation of what Ashley had been through brought a whole new level of respect. Maggie had known that Ashley was well respected and admired by all in the DEO as she was always the lead medic on any mission that required the medical team. She was also the one Alex would always request if she was forced to see medical for a quick checkup. “Ashley..” Maggie was cut off by a moan from Alex and an alarm from one of the monitors.

“Damn it Danvers.” Ashley whispered and she jumped up taking a closer look at the increasing heart rate that had set off the alarm.

“What’ happening?” Maggie panicked jumping to Alex’s side as Alex was becoming very agitated and started thrashing in the bed.

Ashley was quickly checking various pieces of equipment. “Heart rate and temperature are spiking.” Alex’s body suddenly went rigid and started to convulse, Ashley hit the call button on the wall and then reached pulling Alex onto her side facing her. “Maggie try and keep her on her side.” Ashley ordered then grabbed a syringe and vial from the cart beside the bed as Dr. Hamilton and 2 nurses came rushing into the room.

“What’s going on?” Dr. Hamilton called out.

“Temperature has spiked to 104 and heart rate is tachy at 170, seizure started about 30 seconds ago.” Ashley replied.

“Maggie I need you to step back please.” Hamilton ordered as one of the nurses took Maggie’s place keeping Alex on her side and the other one went to the head of the bed and lowered it quickly ensuring that Alex was lying flat and pulled the suction machine over.

“I need 40mg Phenytoin.” Hamilton ordered.

“Ready to go.” Ashley replied immediately passing the syringe to Dr. Hamilton as she had anticipated exactly what Hamilton would order.

Dr. Hamilton injected the contents into the IV tubing that snaked to the top of Alex’s hand. “What are we at for time?”

“1 min 10 secs.” Ashley replied looking at the clock.

“She is frothing, suction please.” Hamilton ordered to the nurse at the head of the head who quickly began turned on the suction and pulled back Alex’s O2 mask and began to suction.

“What’s going on?” Maggie demanded her voice cracking.

“Her fever spiked too quickly and it’s brought a seizure on but these meds should stop it.” Dr. Hamilton replied not taking her eyes off the heart monitor which was still in alarm.

After what seemed like hours but in reality was only a minute Alex’s body started to relax and the shaking softened. “Time?” Hamilton asked again.

“2 minutes 20.” Ashley replied as the alarm on the heart monitor finally stopped and the whole room took a deep breath.

“Is she OK?” Maggie asked approaching the bed tears openly rolling down her cheeks.  

“The seizure has stopped.” Dr. Hamilton replied smiling softly at Maggie.

“But is she OK?” Maggie demanded.

“I’m hoping that in the next couple hours the new antibiotics should kick in and we are then on the upswing.” Hamilton replied optimistically as Ashley and the 2 nurses moved Alex onto her back and raised the head of the bed back up and reseating all the ice packs.

“I love you Alex, please don’t do that again.” Maggie said as she grabbed Alex’s hand and kissed her forehead before tucking some stray hair behind her ear.

Dr. Hamilton scribbled some notes into Alex’s chart and then turned to Ashley silently directing her to the door. “Vitals every 15 and keep a close eye on those O2 sats. I’m not liking how low they are and that seizure did not help. If it drop another 2% I want you to go ahead and put the CPAP on, give it 30 mins and if no improvement after that page me and we will have to intubate till those meds start to work.”

“Understood.” Ashley replied taking the chart from the doctor and headed back over to Alex’s bed where the 2 nurses had finished getting her back to her original position surrounded by ice packs. Ashley noted the 95% O2 stat reading as she stood beside Maggie placing a hand on her shoulder. “You OK?”

“NO I’m not OK!” Maggie exclaimed her frustration of not being able to help Alex coming to a head.

Ashley pulled Maggie into a side hug knowing that the outburst was not directed at her. “Hey Danvers is a fighter she is going to get through this.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t..” Maggie was overcome with emotion and started sobbing, Ashley pulled Maggie into a full embrace.

“It’s OK just let it out.” she rubbed Maggie’s back as Maggie sobbed openly.

After a few minutes Maggie’s pulled back. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? Being upset that you just saw your girlfriend having a seizure?”

“You barely know me and I’m crying on your shoulder.” Maggie wiped the tears from her face. “I’m not normally this emotional.”

“Ah you and Alex do make a fine pair then.” Ashley smirked. “Both enjoy pushing your emotions down do ya?” Ashley moved back to chair on the other side of the bed.

“Well uh.” Ashley was right she was doing blaming herself for not hiding her emotions, the exact opposite of what she had told Alex not to do.

“Hey I get it. I use to do it myself, to be honest probably still do it more than I should.”

“We are both working on that.” Maggie picked up Alex’s hand kissing the back of her hand.

“Maggie!” Kara exclaimed as she burst into the room. “I just heard why didn’t you call me?”

“Kara it’s OK she is OK. You know Alex would kill me if you were distracted and you got hurt.” Maggie  stood up pulling Kara into a hug.

“No, Maggie you need to tell me. I have a right to know.” Kara pulled back from the hug.

“You’re right I’m sorry I should not have kept that from you.” Maggie was not sure what was worst Alex’s wrath or Kara’s.

“I’m scared.” Kara leaned back into Maggie’s embrace.

“I know I am too.”

Ashley had busied herself checking Alex’s vitals as Kara and Maggie talked and hugged. She sighed deeply as she watched the O2 stats and then listened to Alex’s lung sounds.

“Ashley what is it?” Kara was alerted by Ashely’s sigh.

Ashley cursed herself silently for the sigh knowing that Kara’s super hearing must have picked up on it. “You sister is not making this easy.” Ashley replied turning back to the O2 monitor and continued. “Her stats are dropping off a bit since the seizure. She’s down to 94% on the mask if she drops again I’m to start her on the CPAP.”

“Why isn’t the medicine working?!” Kara demanded.

“We just need to give it time.” Ashley replied.

“Come on Alex, you need to fight, please.” Kara pleaded kissing her sisters forehead.

“Can you stay awhile?” Maggie asked Kara.

“Yeah I’m not going anywhere.” Kara pulled up another chair beside Maggie’s and they both sat down while Ashely grabbed Alex’s chart and sat down as well making a few notes.

The three women sat in silence with the exception of the rattle wheeze coming from Alex with every breath. Maggie had Alex’s hand grasped in hers while Kara had a comforting hand on Maggie’s shoulder.

“Ashley the curiosity is killing me about the rescue.” Maggie finally broke the silence.

“What rescue?” Kara asked confused.

“Ashley was filling me in on what J’ozz and referred to when Alex was rescued.”

“ahhh.” Kara looked disappointed that she had missed it.

Ashley smiled “Basically long story short, Alex and I each lead our first team missions to capture low level prisoners but they have serious back up. Myself and 2 teammates are shot one killed instantly and then Alex is forced to leave me and another behind or risk losing everyone.”

“I had no idea.” Kara replied.

“The director knew I would understand what Alex had gone through since my captures enjoyed water and electrical torture. I was submerged to near drowning numerous times.”

“Oh my Rao, it’s you.” Suddenly all the rumors of a training video that showed a DEO agent being brutally beat, drowned and electrocuted came true. “You are the one in the video!”

“Yes that is me.”

“I have never seen it but there was one day when Alex and I had come out of the training room and a small group of new recruits had come out of the conference room one was in tears and the rest looked like they had or were on the verge of being sick. When I asked Alex what was going on she just said that it was a scenario preparation course, when I tried to get more out of her she just told me to drop it.”

“To this day I don’t think your sister has ever forgiving herself fully having to leave us behind. Logically she knows it was the only choice but at the same time there are choices that we have to make that we can never reconcile with.”

“So Alex led the team to find you?” Kara asked.

“That she did. It took them 3 days to gain the Intel that lead them to where I was being held. When they finally pinned down the location Alex had insisted that she be the one that lead the team to pull us out.”

“That sounds about right.” Maggie chuckled softly squeezing Alex’s hand.

“I don’t remember much about the rescue as once my captures discovered that there location was compromised they decided destroy the evidence and me along with it. They set fire to the building left me for dead. By the time Alex’s team found the room I was being held in chained to the wall it was already filled with smoke and I had stopped breathing. Alex shot the chain off the wall and dragged me outside where she started CPR. The first thing I remember is the screaming pain in my chest and then then her huge smile above me.”

“I can’t believe that she had gone through all this and I had no idea.” Kara replied.

“Kara you need to know that Alex hated not being able to share with you what she was doing. It killed her to lie to you.”

“I know she was trying to protect me.” Kara replied solemnly.

“That’s what Alex does, protect.” Maggie spoke up.

Ashely stood up to check Alex’s vitals and change out the ice packs for fresh ones. As she was changing the ice pack on Alex’s neck the O2 monitor went off.

“Damnit Danvers.” Ashley exclaimed.

“What? What is it?” Maggie jumped to her feet.

“Her O2 dropped again. I’m going to have to put the CPAP on.” Ashely stated as she pulled the machine closer to the head of the bed. Alex began to thrash a bit as her breathing became more labored as she tried to pull more air in.

“Alex.” Kara was on her feet as well rubbing her hand up and down Alex’s leg trying to give her some comfort.

“Hey Alex just keep fighting, OK” Maggie pleaded tears streaming down her face as Alex continued to fight for each breath.

“Mag…gie.” Alex labored.

“Shhh it’s OK you’re going to be OK.” Maggie replied as Ashley was programming the machine.

“Come on Sis you can do this.” Kara spoke up squeezing Alex’s leg.

“Ka..” Alex gasped.

“I’m here”

“Alex listen to me I’m going to put a CPAP on you.” Ashley explained as she pulled Alex’s face in her direction and pulled off the existing O2 mask and replaced it with the CPAP mask which was similar to the O2 mask except that it was a much tighter fit. Alex began to fight against. “Danvers listen to me you need to keep this on let the machine do the work OK” Ashely tried to get Alex to focus on her while explaining what was going on. As Alex’s eyes somewhat focused on Ashely she relaxed and Ashley was able to make the final adjustments to the mask and flicked on the machine. Almost immediately Alex’s body took a deep breath, and then another and another. “There you go, Danvers just like that.” Ashley encouraged Alex as she keep a close eye on the O2 stats which were already on the way up.

“She’s OK?” Maggie asked voice cracking.

Ashley smiled and nodded. “Yes her sats are back up.” Both Maggie and Kara let out deep sighs of relief and each took a turn kissing Alex’s forehead. Alex had fallen back asleep almost as soon as her body got the oxygen that it needed.

“I’m just going to go let Dr. Hamilton know that she is on the CPAP but that everything looks good. Hopefully this will get her over the hump.” Ashley explained as she made a couple more adjustments on the CPAP.

“Ashley, thank you.” Maggie said.

“Just doing my job.” Ashley smiled.

“Well that too but I meant for sharing with us.”

“It’s all good, Maggie. Just know that I’m here for all of you for whatever support you may need. Alex can’t bottle this up or it will crush her.”

“Thank you.” Maggie replied.

“K, keep an eye on our girl and I will be back shortly.”

With that Ashley headed out of the room leaving Maggie and Kara sitting at Alex’s bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for hanging in there with this story. I have been struggling trying to get the Ashley\Alex backstory out of my head. I decided that I would provide the 30,000 feet view in this chapter and then once I finish this story I will add an extra bonus chapter that will cover the rescue. I don't want to take away from this story so I think this is best. I hope you agree! Now that I have filled in some of the back story I can get back to Alex's recovery. 
> 
> Thank you again and I appreciate all the comments and your support. It goes along way in helping me get this story out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not going to bore you with excuses as to why the delay in the update. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

__________________________________

 

“Alex!” Maggie exclaimed at the sudden crushing grip on her hand as she bolted upright in the chair she had fallen asleep in next to Alex’s bed. 

 

“Maggie, Alex!” Kara herself exclaimed as she was awoken from Maggie’s cry. “What..”

 

“My hand.” Maggie replied grimacing looking at her hand intertwined with Alex’s, Maggie’s fingers starting to lose colour from the lack of blood. Suddenly Alex began to start thrashing and moaning. 

 

“Seizure?” Kara questioned just as Ashley came running into the room.

 

“What’s going on?” Ashley questioned as she made her way to the opposite side of the bed and began to check the monitors.

 

“I don’t know she’s got a death grip on my hand and she just start thrashing.” Maggie replied as she brushed hair away from Alex’s forehead trying to provide her some comfort. Maggie immediately noticed that Alex’s did not seem as warm as before. “She seems cooler.” 

 

Alex started to thrash move violently and reached to pull off the CPAP mask with her free hand before Ashley could stop her. With the mask now off Alex called out for Maggie as her eyes opened but were completely unfocused.

 

Ashley realized that Alex was locked in a nightmare and grabbed Alex’s face between her hands. “Alex! Hey come on it’s time to wake up.” 

 

Alex was still thrashing and had started to gasp for air. “Alex please wake up.” Kara pleaded as she squeezed Alex’s thigh. 

 

“Babe! Wake up!” Maggie demanded as she placed her free hand on Alex’s forehead. 

 

Alex suddenly took a deep breath her eyes suddenly coming into focus on Ashley who was still holding her face in her hands. “Well hello there, Danvers.” Ashley smiled.

 

“Ash?” Alex murmured and then turned her head to the other side taking in Maggie. “Mags?”

 

“Alex.” Maggie breathed out. 

 

“Kara” Alex glanced down to the pressure on her leg.

 

“Oh Rao, Alex.” Kara wiped a tear from her cheek.

 

“Hey.” Alex smiled as her breathing began to slowed and she was able to take some deeper breaths. Ashley had pulled out her stethoscope and started to evaluate Alex’s lung sounds. 

 

“Hey yourself.” Maggie smiled down at Alex placing a kiss on her forehead. 

 

Kara wrapped herself around Alex’s torso. “Please don’t ever do that again.” Alex  reached down running her fingers through Kara’s hair. 

 

“I’m OK.” Alex coughed lightly just as Dr. Hamilton came into the room.

 

“Agent Danvers why don’t you let me be the judge of that. Ladies if I could ask you guys to step out so that we can check her over.” Dr. Hamilton ordered as she approached the bed. Both Maggie and Kara looked up about to protest and was meet with a stern glare from her which caused both to turn back to Alex.

 

“We will just be outside, Babe.” Maggie sheepishly replied as we softly placed a kiss on Alex’s forehead. “Love you.” 

 

“Love you too.”

 

“We’ll be right back.” Kara smiled squeezing Alex’s hand before they both headed out of the room.

 

“Wow you have to teach me that glare.” Alex chuckled weakly. 

 

“Many years of practice, now if only I could get it to work on you.” Dr. Hamilton laughed. “Now how are you really feeling?” 

 

Alex coughed a little as she took another deep breath. The cough being far more loose than it had been. “Tired.” Alex conceded. “But my chest does feel less heavy.”

 

Dr. Hamilton looked up to Ashley who was finishing scribbling notes on the chart. “Whitz, what do we have.” 

 

“Well our favorite patient woke up about 5 mins ago ripping of the CPAP.” 

 

“It was suffocating.” Alex defended.

 

Ashley smiled and continued “Pulse ox is back up to 94 on no O2, temp is back down to 99, resps are 17 still some cracking in both lower lobes but much less than they were, pulse 80.” 

 

Dr. Hamilton put her stethoscope in her ears and placed it on Alex’s chest, “Deep breath.” Alex compiled as she asked as she moved to check all 4 quadrants of her chest. “That is sounding much better.” Hamilton smiled “Do you think you can sit up?” Alex nodded and Ashley grabbed onto Alex’s hand and helped her into the sitting position. The change in position brought on a small coughing fit. “Ok deep breath again.” Hamilton instructed as she checked all four quadrants. “Ok back you go.” Ashley helped ease Alex back onto the bed. 

 

“So Doc am I going to make it?” 

 

Dr. Hamilton looked up to the monitors that surrounded Alex’s bed taking in the numbers on them. “Whitz can you put her on 5L nasal cannula, please.” Alex looked up to protest but Hamilton cut her off, “Once you can maintain on your own at 97% or above it can come off.” 

 

Ashley could not hold her chuckle in as Alex went into immediate pout mode. “What are you laughing at?” Alex asked annoyed that Ashley was finding this funny. 

 

Ashley was placing the O2 tubing around Alex’s ears cinching up the slid around the bottom to ensure it would not fall off. “Me? Nothing, nothing is funny.” Ashley smirked, Alex glaring up at her. 

 

“Well Agent Danvers I think the antibiotics are working and IF you follow my directions and rest I think it’s safe to say you will live.” Hamilton paused a moment before continuing as she looked back to the door. “OK Kara you and Maggie can come back in.” The door immediately flew open and Kara speed back in while Maggie followed her.

 

“Eavesdrop much?” Ashley smiled.

 

Kara just sheepishly smiled. 

 

“Doc she going to be OK?” Maggie asked taking Alex’s hand in hers again. 

 

“Alex is going to need a lot of rest and a minimum of 2 days here so that we can ensure her lung function is back to somewhat normal as well as continue the IV antibiotics and then we will send her home with 14 days of oral antibiotics  just to make sure that it does not come back.” Hamilton explained as she took the chart from Ashley and made a few of her own notes. 

 

“Don’t worry Doc whatever she needs she will do, I will make sure of it.” Maggie smiled. 

 

“I’m counting on it.” Hamilton smiled. “Alright Alex you get some rest and I will be back before the end of my shift to check you again.” 

“Laurie.” Alex spoke up. “Thank you.”

 

“My pleasure, Alex.” Hamilton smiled. Both women had grown close over their time together at the DEO. Dr. Hamilton had been the Chief Medical Officer even when Alex had first joined the DEO. With Alex’s medical background and her numerous trips to medical over the years the women had developed a close relationship. 

 

Kara could no longer contain her excitement at the news Alex was on the road to recovery and enveloped Alex in a hug draping herself over Alex as Alex made “whuf” noise. “Alex I was so scared.” 

 

Alex could hear the quiver in Kara’s voice. “Hey I’m OK.” Alex tried to comfort Kara rubbing small comforting circles on her back. “Thanks to you and Maggie I’m OK.” Alex could feel the tears as they escaped Kara’s control. The weight of the last few days, the no sleep, the worry all just became too much. “Hey look at me.” Alex lift Kara’s chin getting her to look at her and then wiped at the tears with her thumb. “I’m OK.” Alex stared Kara eye to eye. “I’m OK.”

 

“I love you.” Kara said quietly. 

 

“I love you too, Kara” Alex replied as she reached forward with her head to place a kiss on Kara’s forehead. 

 

From the other side Ashley made a cough noise. “OK ladies, I’m going to be the bad guy and kick everyone out again.” 

 

“Uh no.” Maggie stated. 

 

“Maggie you and Kara both have been going non-stop for days now. You're both exhausted and you need a proper meal. If you don’t take care of yourselves you both are going to end up in beds on this ward too!” Ashley stated matter of fact. 

 

“But she just woke up.” Kara pleaded.

 

“And she is already falling back to sleep.” Ashley said pointing back down to Alex whose eyelids were in fact starting to droop. 

 

“Ash is right guys.” Sleep was heavy in Alex’s voice. “Please just get some rest and food.”

 

Maggie knew they were both right. She could not remember the last time she felt this drained both physically and emotionally. With a heavy sigh she conceded, “OK but you have to get some sleep too.” Maggie ordered as she place a kiss softly on Alex’s cheek and then leaned into her ear. “I love you, Alex.” she whispered placing another kiss on her forehead as she stood up and looked to Ashley. “If she gives you trouble you know how to reach me.” She smiled. “Come on little Danvers.” Kara had her classic pout out in full force.”You know that will not work on me” 

 

“Fine.” Kara sighed and reached over to place a kiss on Alex’s forehead. “Love you.” 

 

“Luv….you...guys..” Alex managed to get out before see was out like a light. 

 

___________________________

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my very best to make the next update MUCH sooner than this one. The last couple eps of Supergirl actually got my creative juices flowing again. With the 9 week hiatus I'm sure I will be able to crack a few chapters out and maybe even complete this!!   
> Many thanks for taking the time to read and reviews are always welcome and appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter - 7

A quiet peace had fallen on the DEO medical bay. Maggie and Kara had finally left the DEO to get some sleep a few hours ago. Ashley was working on catching up on some reports from her last mission as well as Alex’s patient chart. Dr. Hamilton had requested vitals every hour till she was able to come of the O2. As Ashley finished up the latest vitals check she was happy to see that it looked like everything was finally heading in the right direction. Alex’s O2 was still hovering around 97% with the nasal cannula so it would stay on a bit longer but the chest rattle seemed to be improving. Ashley had just returned to the nursing station and sat down leaning back in the chair taking in the quiet when Alex’s heart rate alarm went off.

“Really Danvers.” Ashley sighed having a feeling she knew what was going on. 

Ashley entered Alex’s room to find her in the grips of what was clearly a nightmare. Alex was thrashing about the bed and gasping for breath, pulling at her chest and ripping the 02 tubing off her face. “Alex!” Ashley grabs Alex by the shoulders trying to stop the thrashing. “Come on Alex time to wake up, it’s just a nightmare.” Ashley encourages. Alex is completely locked into the nightmare and continues to struggle against Ashley. “Alex! Hey!” Ashley give Alex a sternum rub hoping that will pull her from the nightmare, it does! Alex bolts upright in the bed eyes frantically searching the room still gasping for breath and starting to cough. Ashley reaches for the 02 mask and holds it over Alex’s mouth as she greedily sucks in the oxygen. “It’s OK I got ya.” Ashley soothes as she rubs Alex’s back trying to comfort her as her breathing slows and evens out. Alex take a final few deep breaths and then pulls back from the mask and leans back into the bed still coughing slightly. Ashley grabs the nasal cannula and puts it back in place on Alex’s face, gently tucking it behind her ears.

“You back with me, Danvers?” Ashley asks giving a comforting shoulder squeeze.

“Yeah.” Alex says barely more than a whisper. Ashley could tell that Alex was desperately trying to get her emotions under control.

“Alex you’re safe now.” Ashley wiped at the tear that escaped Alex’s control. 

Alex’s breath hitched “I’m...good” 

“Actually you're not but you will be.” Ashley smiled knowing all too well that Alex was not going to really be good till she dealt with the trauma of the kidnapping and the drowning. 

“Really I..” Alex started but Ashley cut her off. 

“Alex you have been through a hell of a trauma and you are going to have to let your family and friends into help you get through this. Then and only then will you be good.” 

“You didn’t just use my own words against me did you?” Alex’s sniffed blinking back tears.

Ashley smiles as she pulls up the chair close to the bed taking a seat. “Why yes I did and I know exactly what you are thinking now as it was the same thing I was thinking. Go away and let me deal with this on my own, yeah?” Alex shrugs . “Alex this is something you can’t deal with on your own and I think you know that too.” Seeing Alex slowly begin to dissolve into tears Ashley got up and sat on the edge of the bed, all she could do was embrace her and let the torrent of her tears soak through her shirt. 

Ashley was not sure how long they remained like this. Eventually Alex’s breathing evened out and she pulled back from Ashley’s shoulder. “Thanks.” Alex snuffed and laid back against the bed looking emotionally drained wiping at the tears and snot on her face. 

Ashley grabbed a couple tissues from the side table handing them to Alex. “You don’t need to thank me Alex. But you do owe me a new shirt.” Ashley smirked as she pointed at the tear soaked stain on her shoulder. 

“When I get out of here I will write you a requisition for new scrubs.” Alex chuckled drying her eyes and taking a deep breath. As much as Alex would deny it to anyone it did feel good to just let the emotion out. 

“Want to talk about it?” Ashley asked moving back to the chair knowing that like herself Alex needed her personal bubble back especially after that. Alex sighed heavily not really sure what she wanted to do at that moment. Ashley picked up on this and offered. “OK how about I tell you about the nightmares I had after my experience?”

“Ash, you don’t-” 

Ashley cut her off. “Well too bad Danvers you are going to hear about mine.” Ashley smiled but the smile quickly faded as she accessed the memories she had put behind her. “I will never forget how vivid they were. It was like I was there again. The dank smell, the cold dark concrete walls, the constant dripping of water-” Ashley pauses and took a deep breath as even now all these years later her heart race thinking back to being taken hostage. “I could feel the rope cutting into my wrists bound behind me as the large scaly hand grabbed the back of my head forcing my head into the tank. Then there was the burning in my lungs, starved for oxygen. My chest felt like it would explode. I don’t know how long that lasts till I can no longer control my body and it tries to take a deep breath only to inhale the metallic tasting water.” Alex reaches out to take Ashley’s hand as tears begin to form in Ashley’s eyes. “I then feel my head being yanked from the water as the burning feeling only manages to intensify as I violently expel the water from my lungs.” Ashley wipes the tear that had rolled from her control. “It was the same dream over and over, I tried to not sleep, I tried to drink so much that I would just pass out hoping that it was enough to prevent the nightmares. Nothing worked till you convinced me that I could not deal with it on my own and needed help.” 

Alex’s eyes had began to tear up listening to Ashley’s recount. “I’m sorry I did not realize sooner that you were struggling the way you were.” 

“Alex it’s not your fault we were both young and thought the other was indestructible. And let's face it I did a really good job of hiding it at work. I mean I was so good that I was even able to hide it from a mind reading Green Martian, that we didn't even know about.” Ashley grinned. “As soon as you realized you were there for me you helped me heal, now it’s my turn to help you heal. I know all the secrets to hiding it so don’t think you will be able to. Plus that girlfriend of yours is a hell of a detective so getting anything past her is going to be impossible as well.” Both women chuckled knowing Maggie was not someone you could keep something from long. 

“You’re a good friend, Ash.” Alex smiled and squeezed Ashley's hand. 

“Always, Danvers.” Ashley returned the squeeze and stood up. “As hard as it is, remember that you need to talk through this and lean on the people around you. I’m not going to lie and say it’s going to be easy but it will be easier letting those that love you in and help you through it. Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good now get some rest before Maggie and Kara get back.” I’ll be at the nursing station if you need anything.” Giving Alex’s hand one last squeeze she made sure the blanket was tucked back around Alex. 

“Thanks, Ash.”

Ashley stopped at the door and turned back to see Alex already drifting back to sleep. “Anytime, Alex.”

________________________________________

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know it was a short one but I really wanted to have a Ashley\Alex conversation without Maggie and Kara being around. We all know that they both won’t want to be away long so it only made sense for a short chapter. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys like it. I think there maybe one maybe 2 more chapters till I close off this story. 
> 
> Many thanks for all the kind reviews and kudos. It really does help to get the writing juices flowing.


End file.
